


i'm angry with the world but never with you

by sunlitdays



Series: lucifer and chloe one shots [11]
Category: Lucifer (TV), deckerstar - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitdays/pseuds/sunlitdays
Summary: The night before the dinner with God, Lucifer needs to take the topic out of his mind and Chloe knows exactly how to help him with that.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: lucifer and chloe one shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/893232
Comments: 7
Kudos: 201





	i'm angry with the world but never with you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty one shot with very little plot, but hey a girl's gotta do what she can to wait for part b. I hope you like it! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are very important. And again, English is not my first language, so please don't be mean.

When Chloe started to regain consciousness she threw her arm to the other side of the bed finding the place before occupied by her boyfriend – boyfriend! – now empty and cold. She opened her eyes slowly trying to guess what time it was, the moon and stars were still shining in the dark sky outside the window so it was probably many hours before dawn.

Chloe sat on the bed frowning. Where was Lucifer? He would usually be sleeping by her side with his legs tangled with hers and a calm look on his features. She yawned as a low and sad melody came to her ears. And then she remembered: his Dad, _God, no less_ , had invited all of them to dinner that night. Lucifer, Amenadiel, Michael, Linda and her, Chloe Decker, a nobody… No, she corrected herself, a miracle. Maybe she would enjoy the opportunity to say a word to her father in law.

She put his white shirt that was laying on the bedside chair and her underwear before going to him. Lucifer was so into his own song he didn’t hear her coming, he was shirtless and a glass of scotch was empty above the piano. He looked… lost and Chloe hated it.

“Babe, come back to bed,” she said hugging him by the neck from behind. Lucifer sighed and stopped playing, letting himself go to meet her embrace.

“Why, Detective. I remember a time when I was the one to ask you this.” His attempt to humor made her smile, but then he groaned almost painful. “I can’t sleep,” he said as Chloe took out some of the messy curls that were falling in his eyes and kissed his forehead. “I’m worried,” he admitted after a while, his voice nothing more than a whisper. “I don’t know what he is planning and this scares the hell out of me.”

Chloe let her hands fall to his naked chest before kissing lightly his left shoulder. “I’m not going to pretend I understand his intentions, but I’m sure of that no matter what happens I’m with you and we are going to figure it out this together, as always.” She then bit a little too hard the junction between shoulder and neck, her hands now touching him with more intent and Lucifer moaned loud.

“Chloe…” He warned her and she understood.

Chloe always had known him, known his expressions, known the look in his eyes, but since they had become intimate she started to know his body, his needs, and right now Lucifer needed her.

Hard. Fast. Dirty. _To make him forget._

Sex with Lucifer was… Incredible, for lack of a better word. It didn’t matter if it was the “i-missed-you-today sex”, or if it was “the i-love-you-so-much-but-i-still-can’t-say sex” – which were passionate and slow and made her fingers curl – or like right now the “I’m-angry-with-the-world-but-never-with-you sex” that turned her on more than she was willing to admit.

He crooked his face around only to catch her lips roughly, his tongue capturing hers even though their position didn’t help, but Lucifer could make everything perfect.

“Let me take care of you.” She hummed in his ear before kissing the corner of his mouth softly and then his cheek. Lucifer nodded furiously.

Chloe walked until she was between Lucifer and his piano, positioning herself in front of him in the middle of his thighs and his eyes were glued to her naked legs. She lifted his chin with one finger to kiss him properly, all tongue and passion.

When they separate her fingers started to unbutton the buttons of the shirt she was wearing one by one, leisurely, provocatively, testing his will to keep his hands to himself – Chloe could see in Lucifer’s eyes and in the way his fingers tightened the seat how hard it was for him not to simply rip that piece of clothes apart and that made her feel bold, desired, loved. 

When the front was completely open he moistened his lips with his tongue as she completely removed the shirt letting it fall on the floor.

“Beautiful.” Lucifer would never get tired to praise her because for him she really was the most perfect person and this hadn’t anything to do with the fact his father created Chloe for him.

“You can touch me now.” Her voice was soft but he didn't lose the hint of order behind her tone which Lucifer promptly obeyed. One of his hands grabbed her by the hip bringing Chloe’s body close to him while the other went to rub her breast. She was in the perfect position for him to take one of her pink nipple with his mouth, and that was exactly what he did.

“So sensitive.” He purred as she moaned. The grip of her hand in his hair became tougher when he nibbled the spot a little harder. Lucifer kissed her between her breasts and then her stomach, his hand now grabbing her ass to pull Chloe to sit on his lap, but before he could make it she stopped him.

He looked at her expectantly, doubt shining in his face.

“I said I would take care of you,” Chloe said simply, her eyes never leaving his as she knelt on the floor. Lucifer hissed when her hand found his groin where his cock was already hard for her. _Only for her._

She would look at him in the middle of the precinct and he would be aroused, she would laugh when he tells a joke that wasn’t funny at all and his dick would twitch inside his pants, Chloe would walk in front of him with that round ass of hers and he had to keep himself from flying with her to his penthouse and have his sweet way with her.

Every damn time. It was… _Hard._ Pun intended.

Lucifer helped her taking his pants off and his cock jumped free against his belly and her mouth watered. Chloe kissed his thigh and then the inner skin as her hands closed around his length, gentle at first and so not enough. She knew that.

“Chloe, _please._ ” Lucifer’s voice was so needy and a smile formed in the corner of her lips, still getting used to how sweet her name was in his mouth. She kept pumping him for a while increasing the speed gradually until he was gasping below her ministrations. He whined an outraged complaint when Chloe let him go completely before she came back with her mouth.

She wrapped around the head of his cock, her hands working together with her lips to pleasure him, and then, without any warning, took him fully into her mouth.

“Fuck!” He moaned as his hand went to intertwine her hair to keep her movements fast and Chloe submitted, giving him everything he wants. When he let her go, she concentrated on the head of his shaft, tongue wrapping around it and her cheeks hollowing as she sucked hard, then she pulled forward until it reached the back of her throat.

”Bloody hell.” Lucifer was close and she repeated the effort a few more times as her nails scratched softly his balls. Her eyes were fixed on his face and a wave of arousal dominated her when his eyes flashed red.

“Come for me,” Chloe hummed with her mouth still around his cock, the vibration combined with her voice was everything he needed to collapse, spilling his seed all over her when he couldn’t swallow everything.

“Better?” She asked when his breathing normalized and he cleaned a drop of his cum on the corner of her lips with his thumb before pushing it inside her mouth, which she took gladly, biting the finger at the end.

“Not yet,” Lucifer answered, a surprise sound came out of her when he raised her body as if she weighed nothing, kissing her to taste himself just for a second and then positioning her bent over his piano with her ass upwards. “Hold tight,” he warned taking off Chloe’s damp underwear and she moaned, getting ready for what she knew what was coming.

But instead of penetrating her, he knelt behind her and she opened her legs shameless, giving him more space to work.

“Good girl,” Lucifer praised content before his mouth finds her wet pussy, first tasting her with the tip of his tongue and then fucking into her as deep as it can reach.

“Lucifer. Oh my…” Chloe cut the sentence in half when two of his fingers found her center and his mouth closed around her clit, sucking hard just as his fingers crooked in the right way inside her. One of her hands was firmly holding herself on the piano and the other went to his hair to keep him there, grinding on his face as her life depended on it.

“Yes,” she hissed when the perfect rhythm of his fingers and his mouth brought her close to the edge. She came a few seconds later, her legs turning into jelly with the force of her orgasm, but Lucifer’s arms held her in place, not letting her fall. _Never letting her fall, as he once did._

He didn’t let her breathe and in a swift motion he was inside her, fucking her hard and fast against the piano, one hand twisted in her hair, the other deepened on the skin of her hip to intensify the power of his thrusts. Chloe chanted his name one time after another, meeting his pushes willing, her nipples touching the cold surface and when his fingers met her clit she was overwhelmed in sensations.

“You feel so good. No one ever fucked me this way.” She didn’t know what made her say that; his dick wasn’t the only thing huge in him, his ego was almost as big, but it was the truth and he deserved to know. Lucifer increased the speed of his thrusts – if that was even possible – and the piano trembled under them, both panting now, close, _very close_.

His piano was always one of his favorite things on earth, but right now he couldn’t care less if it breaks, as long as it doesn’t hurt her.

“You are mine, Chloe.” Lucifer sank his face in her neck biting there enough to leave a mark, his voice was hoarse and deep as the one he uses to command his demons, the possessiveness in it clear as day and she nodded mightily, moaning affirmative and loving words. She was his since the moment they met, even if she didn’t accept back then.

“Yours.” She whispered weakly, but with conviction before her orgasm took care of her, long and tough, making all her body shake. Lucifer helped her through it until he was coming too as her inner muscles tightened around him.

When they calmed down from their aftershocks, he carried her bridal style to the bathroom and he laughed tiredly but satisfied. He made them a bath in the tub, where they made love again, sweetly this time, but no less passionate.

***

“I’m glad I don’t need to work tomorrow,” Chloe said, lying on his chest while their hands played with each other. “I don’t think I can walk,” she admitted and he chuckled happily, kissing the top of her head.

“I always knew we’d be amazing together in bed as much as we are working together.”

“Yes, you did.” She kissed his chest lazily and he hummed as they got ready to finally sleep.

Having Chloe in his arms, being able to kiss her whenever he wants, make love to her, hold her hand, laugh with her _that_ was the home he never had; heaven, hell, even the city of angels, none of it compares to the feeling of belonging that only Chloe can provide.

And at that moment, Lucifer knew she was right before. No matter what happens in the dinner that night, or anything life – or his dad – can throw in their path, they would figure it out together.

_Always._


End file.
